Textiles are used for a number of decorative and utilitarian purposes, including screens, drapes, furniture covers, and wall hangings. They may be formed of one or more pieces of cloth, with designs woven into the fabric or printed or tie-dyed. Non-woven fabrics, plastic films, and other flexible sheet-like materials may be substituted for traditional woven textiles in many of these applications.
Quilts are decorative objects typically made from multiple scraps of patterned cloth which are sewn together to create a large design which may be geometrical, abstract, or even representational. Anther well known category of decorative textile objects are embroidered samplers, in which the design is formed from colored threads sewn onto a plan sheet of fabric on which a design has been sketched or printed.